Hunter's Ambition
by TNTCrash
Summary: Jaegar joins the Companions and, after spending some time with them, decides they need to be returned to their former glory. With the Silver Hand breathing down their neck and the return of dragons he sees it as the perfect chance. May change rating to M.
1. Prologue

**So I finally got around to writing again. This time about Skyrim. Of course for the story, things that were game mechanics will be left out or if not, altered to fit better. One of the main things I changed would be the scale, particularly for the main cities of the holds. Anyhow, please enjoy and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Jaegar held the strange stone tablet as he left Riverwood. It looked oddly like a map. The back of the stone had no carvings on it, but the front was filled with etchings that looked like very much like a map, perhaps even of Skyrim. It was in some strange language he definitely did not know. It could even be some code; it was mainly lines and dots.

The sun came over the horizon as he walked down the hill. Whiterun was now in view to his left. As the stars faded, he walked past a meadery. In the distance he saw... He blinked. A giant brought its club down into a field. A cabbage flew into the air. Jaegar ran to see what was happening, stopping pointlessly behind a low wall as the giant stomped around. Three people were defending themselves against it.

The giant stumbled over, and fell, landing on its hands right in front of Jaegar. It raised its head, looking straight at him, as one of those people stabbed it in the leg. In absolute rage, it reached out for him. Jaegar rolled back, out of the giant's reach and drew his bow. As the giant righted itself, he notched three arrows and let fly, straight into the towering thing's stomach. It bellowed loudly and brought down its club. Jaegar dove out of the way.

The club kicked up dust all around him. He coughed and rolled over just as the club once again came down, mere inches from his head. Getting an idea he got up quickly. When the giant brought down the club again, Jaegar sidestepped, and, trying his best to ignore the dust and pebbles raining down around him, he ran up to the giant's hand and stabbed it in the wrist with his Elven dagger. Before he could pull out the dagger, the giant released the club and pulled its hand into the air. Jaegar flew thirty feet into the air and away from the fight.

He hardly caught a glimpse of the world upside down for a few seconds before he crashed through a small stable and landed upside down in some hay. He took a couple deep breaths before getting up. His body hurt from the impact but this was no time to stop. Through the adrenaline he ignored the pain and sprinted across the field that he had flown over not seconds earlier.

The giant was still going, but it was slower now. It swung around at the people beneath its feet, stomping and bellowing with rage. Jaegar's dagger was still in its right wrist. The giant, during one of its wild swings, managed to grab a woman off of the ground. She screamed loudly as the giant squeezed her. Jaegar sprinted, drawing his second dagger and jumped, driving the blade into the giant's leg. It dropped her, grabbing for the pain in its leg. Jaegar held onto the blade with one hand and pulled himself up by grabbing the giant's loin cloth. He pulled out the dagger and used it to climb the giant.

The giant spun around, trying to dislodge him. Its hand came up, grabbing at its back. Jaegar held on with one hand as best he could. When the hand grabbed at him again, Jaegar yanked the dagger from the giant's wrist. Using one of the daggers as a hold, he went to work on the giant's neck, stabbing quickly. Blood poured from the widening wound, until eventually the giant stumbled and fell for the last time, landing on the wall Jaegar had originally tried to hide behind at the beginning of the fight.

Jaegar pulled out his daggers and stumbled off the giant, rolling to lie face up on the ground. He could feel the adrenaline in his body thinning out. He stood up, shaking the post-fight crash from his body. He sheathed the two daggers and looked up as the three persons who were orignally fighting the giant approached him. One was a large dark-haired Nord with a greatsword on his back, donning steel armour. Another was the woman who had been picked up by the giant. She grabbed her midsection as she walked. The last of the group was a woman with face paint and a bow on her back. Of all of them, she somehow looked the toughest to him.

"You fight well..." the final woman he had been looking at said. "You would make for a decent Shield-Brother."

"A what now?"

The woman gave a slight chuckle. "You've never heard of the Companions? We reside in Jorrvaskr, mead hall of the Companions. If you wish to join us. Come there. It's in Whiterun, near Dragonsreach."

Jaegar gave a deep breath, his body at last coming down from the high. "I'll consider it," he said.

"Very well." With that she turned away with the group.

Before the other woman turned away she looked at him and smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem," he said, his eyes on the other woman as she walked away.

* * *

Jaegar walked out of Dragonsreach, having delivered his message to the Jarl and upon doing so discovering that the stone he had gotten from that Draugr that nearly opened up his chest was actually important. As he walked down the steps to the Jarl's hall he looked left to the long building there. He had asked the innkeeper and found out that that building was Jorrvaskr. Without much thought, he entered the mead hall just as a brawl was starting. Everyone watched, cheering. The woman to whom he had spoken earlier stood off to the side, with a look of mild amusement on her face. She saw him out of the corner of his eye and turned to him.

"Have you considered joining us?"

"Yes. That's why I'm here."

"I'll take you to Kodlak. He's the one in charge."

Jaegar followed her downstairs, hoping he was not getting himself into something too serious.

The old man with white hair, aptly named Kodlak Whitemane, had, after an almost enigmatic speech to another in his presence about a person's reasons for joining the Companions, told him he could join. Now he stood outside with the other member of the Companions who had received the speech. He was supposed to see how hard Jaegar could hit. Some of the other members of the Companions watched them from the terrace at the back of the hall.

When Jaegar pulled his daggers the Nord laughed. "You expect to get close enough to hit me with those?"

"I guess we'll see," he answered, sizing up the Nord.

The Nord, Vilkas, grunted what seemed to be a mild sense of approval and lunged. Jaegar dodged and sidestepped, using his speed to his advantage. He could see early on that Vilkas would not tire easily. Everytime he tried to move in, Vilkas changed his position to prevent any movement against him by blocking with his shield. Jaegar quickly came up with a tactic to deal with the Companion. On his next move when he stepped in and Vilkas raised the shield, he drove one of his Elven daggers into the iron shield. On his next move, he feinted. Vilkas raised the shield as expected. Jaegar grabbed the dagger in the shield and pulled, opening Vilkas's stance and placed his other hand in his back, tripping him as he did. Vilkas fell face down, as Jaegar pressed the dagger into his throat.

The Companions on the patio applauded Jaegar's swift performance. He rose retrieving his dagger from the man's shield. Vilkas laughed as he got up. "Well met. Well met. Welcome to the Companions brother."

"Thank you."

As he walked up the steps the woman stopped him. "Well met. You're pretty quick, Redguard. Perhaps I'll finally have more than just brawlers around here. I am Aela, though some call me the Huntress."

"Jaegar Anei. Well met Aela."

"Welcome to the Companions."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been five days since Skjor had been killed and six since Jaegar had taken the beast blood. Life continued as expected but Aela had become just a little distant. Jaegar sharpened the specially made custom daggers he had requested from Eorlund Graymane. The blacksmith, as always, hammered away behind him in silence. When he was finished sharpening them, he ran his finger along the curve of the dagger. The blade started from over his fist and went downards. Jaegar had come up with the design and requested it made of Skyforge Steel not long before Skjor's death at the blades of the Silver Hand.

Aela walked up the path to the Skyforge, meeting Jaegar on the way down.

"We have another job, Jaegar."

"What? Another wolf in someone's house? Send Ria."

"No. it's not. It's bandits."

A twinkle appeared in Jaegar's eye. Things suddenly got a little interesting.

"There's a cave. Redoran's Retreat, west of here. Bandits have taken up residence and are attacking caravans passing through."

"And we have to take them out?"

"Yes. We're taking the new guy."

Jaegar pushed open the door to Jorrvaskr. Athis and Njada were at it again. Jaegar smiled as Njada delivered an uppercut to the Dunmer's jaw that sent him across the room. The new guy, Tor, watched from the table as he chewed on some venison and laughed with everyone else. The Nord looked up at them as they approached. As the scuffle ended and everyone returned to the table, Jaegar looked at Njada. She smiled.

"Hey new guy. Feel like earning some gold in a little game?"

"Why not? What's the game?"

Jeagar smiled. _Like a slaughterfish to blood._

Njada took Tor's hand and pressed it down on the table. " Just don't flinch. Jaegar," she said simply. Jaegar stood behind Tor and placed his left hand on the Nord's. Tor's eyes widened when Jaegar's dagger came down between their index and middle fingers.

"Open your fingers," Jaegar said.

Tor opened his fingers slightly. Jaegar pulled the dagger out of the table and brought it down hard between their thumb and index fingers. Tor twitched. Jaegar pressed on his hand harder. "Open your fingers, pup."

Tor spread out his fingers as wide as he possibly could. Jaegar did his best to match the Nord's large hand. Then he really started. With every stab of the large dagger into the wood of the feast table, the large eighteen year old Nord whimpered. The whimpers eventually became one long high pitched noise as Jaegar's hand and dagger became a blur. With the final stab he let the blade nick the Nord's finger. Tor pulled back his hand with such force that he caused his chair to rock back and he tumbled to the ground in a giant heap. The Companions all laughed at the youth sprawled on the ground.

"By Talos! What the hell!"

"Relax Tor, it happened to me too. The guy who did it was even blind in one eye."

At the indirect reference to Skjor, a sudden silence came over the Companions for just a brief second.

Jaegar helped Tor to his feet. "You'll live. You're coming with me and Aela on a mission to clear out some bandits so get your gear."

"How do you do it like that?" Aela asked him.

"Do what?"

"The hand stab game?"

"Maybe I'm actually quicker than you Aela."

"Ha! Not in this life Hunter," she said grabbing her bow.

Jaegar slung his glass bow and quiver of glass arrows onto his back just as Tor returned with his steel sword. As they left Whiterun, Tor asked Jaegar a question.

"Hunter, why do you use a glass bow and arrows?"

"I like the feel of a glass bow. The comfort of a weapon is important to the wielder isn't it?"

"I guess so."

"As for the arrows..." He reached under his cloak and pulled one out of the quiver, showing it to Tor. "You see this arrow head?" Tor's eyes widened when he took a good look at the arrow. The arrow head was huge. "I've used many different arrows and none of them have ever had the results I get with these. Plus they're weighted, makes it easier to make it rain. If we're lucky, you'll see what I mean."

With that, he replaced the arrow in the quiver and tied up his locks.

"So Tor, what made you join the Companions?"

"My father always called me a milk-drinker no matter what I did. I intend to really prove him otherwise."

"Well met."

The trip to Redoran's Retreat was uneventful, despite the few hours it took them to get there. They had circled around and were watching the entrance to the cave. A wooden structure had been built up to block off the cave, complete with door. It was high noon. An Argnoian and a Nord sat outside the door on barrels, drinking mead and sharing jokes.

Jaegar drew his bow and looked at Aela. She did the same. They both adjusted for distance and the light wind that carried the scent of mountain flowers. Without a word between the two of them they released. The arrows travelled the distance and Tor watched as the two criminals, suddenly went limp, heads tilted back with the arrows embedded in their skulls. When Aela and Jaegar took off across the field, Tor had some trouble keeping up. He watched as the two hunters retrieved their arrows from their prey.

"That's the thing about these," Jaegar said to Tor, pulling some matter off of his arrow head. "They can be a bit of the pain to get out. Get the door."

Tor pulled the door open and raised his shield. The two hunters filed in behind him and went to either side of him. They moved into the cave cautiously, watching for any traps along the way. The path curved to the right and brough them out into a small chamber. Empty. They all looked at each other curiously, but continued on.

When the way got too tight, the two hunters put away their bows and drew their daggers, but still allowed Tor to lead. They came out into another chamber, this one slightly larger than the other. Immediately, bandits jumped out from behind barrels, and rock formations. One even appeared from using an invisibility spell.

"Fell into our trap like wild beasts," one of the men said, swinging his silver sword.

Jaegar and Aela looked at each other with understanding. Tor seemed a little out of sorts at the overwhelming numbers. Jaegar put his hand on the giant's shoulder.

"Tor, back up very slowly," he said softly.

The group slowly backed up. The members of the Silver Hand closed in. Jaegar tried his best not to smile as they filtered into the enclosed space. He knew that at most they could only fit two abreast. Tor twitched.

"Easy," Jaegar said, trying his best to keep the Nord calm.

When the time seemed right, Jaegar nodded to Aela. She grabbed Tor and pulled him back, out of Jaegar's way.

"Yol Toor!" A fireball filled the narrow passage, setting all of the Silver Hands who had flooded in on fire.

The Comapnions retreated into the first chamber and waited, hearing the screams of those in the passageway who were on fire. They all stood at the ready, waiting. Members of the Silver Hand came out of the tunnel. Of the dozen, nine came out, some with some quite severe burns. Jaegar was a little happier with the reduced odds.

"Get them!" their leader yelled, echoing off the walls.

Jaegar and Aela, parried and dodged, trying their best to avoid the swords of the angry enemies. Jaegar's first kill came when he drove his dagger through the back of some poor Khajiit's neck. His tail stiffened straight out before he dropped to the ground. He heard Tor's shield deflecting blows as the large Nord swung around his sword. Aela grunted as she spun through the crowd, her red hair flowing behind her like the flames of a phoenix.

The spellcaster who had been using the invisibility spell earlier cast a frost spell at Jaegar. Jaegar, put another Silver Hand member between himself and the spell, driving his daggers into the man's chest as he did. He then pushed the corpse in the direction of the spellcaster. When he got close enough he discarded the body, spun under the spellcaster's dagger and came up behind her, driving his dagger into the soft of her belly and placing one hand on her back to throw her onto Tor's sword.

He heard Aela grunt, as she was grabbed from behind. One of the Silver Hands ran at her, only to get both of Aela's boots to the face. She used the momentum to flip over and get the edge on the one who had grabbed her. Jaegar stomped in the face of the one she had kicked away, before ducking under a silver sword. As he spun under the blade, he raised his foot and slammed the heel of his boot into the woman's jaw, sending her reeling away into Tor's shield. Tor knocked her away while he drove his sword into another.

It came down to the last three members quickly. They each took one. Jaegar kept one with a silver greatsword at bay with some quick strikes, but despite the size of the man's weapon, he managed to block many of his blows. Tor swung out with his shield as the one he was fighting swung. The momentum sent the man spinning away from the Nord. He took the opportunity to swing out with his sword and caught Jaegar in the leg. Tor brought his sword down in the man's chest.

The sudden unexpected pain, slowed Jaegar's assault, enough for the man to use the length of the blade to push Jaegar back. Jaegar stumbled to the ground and rolled. He looked up to see the greatsword about to come down. Before he could move, Tor appeared, blocking the entirety of the blow with his shield. The shield dented from the weight of the blow. It did not distract, Tor as he threw the greatsword off of his shield and drove his blade into the attacker's chest.

With that done, the two turned to Aela, who pinned the man down and was about to bring her dagger down in his neck.

"Wait Aela!"

Aela stopped at Jaegar's voice, but did not once take her eyes off her opponent. "Why?"

"Information." Jaegar sheathed his daggers and grabbed the man's arm. Aela moved off of him and grabbed the man's other arm and together they lifted the wounded man off the floor. They tied him to a chair in the corner and dragged him to the centre of the room.

"I'm not telling anything to you dogs!"

Aela gave him a backhand that knocked a tooth loose in the man's mouth. Jaegar could not help but laugh as the man spat the tooth onto the floor.

"How about this," Jaegar said calmly. "You tell us where your friends are and we let you go get the place ready for us. We would hate to have to drop in unannounced."

"I hope your mother... UMFGH!"

Jaegar's fist interrupted the man mid-sentence as it caved in the man's nose. The man screamed as blood poured from his nose. Jaegar went through the man's pockets and pulled out a rolled up note. He read it then gave it to Aela. She read it.

"No location," she said. "Where are they?"

"I'm not telling so you might as well kill me."

Jaegar looked at Aela. "Okay. He's your kill Huntress." He turned and walked away, motioning for Tor to follow.

Without hesitation, Aela drove her dagger into the side of the man's neck. The man gagged, choking on his own blood. Aela twisted and yanked out the dagger, leaving the man to die.

"What now?" Tor asked.

"Who gave us the job Aela?"

Aela smiled at where this was going. "He was staying at The Bannered Mare. If we're lucky, he's still there."

"Even if he's not there. He's our only lead. We'll hunt him down."

Upon their return to Whiterun they went to Jorrvaskr first instead of the inn. Jaegar got the wound he had gotten bandaged and paid Eorlund to craft a new and better shield for Tor. Aela waited for Jaegar by the door as he came down from the Skyforge.

"One of these days I'm going to throw Eorlund into that forge."

"Why?"

"Three hundred damn gold. That shield better be able to block a giant's club."

Aela laughed at that. Tor came outside to meet them. "Okay, what now?"

"Not you Tor."

"Come on," he said acting like a child.

"Tor, you were good in the fight today, but right now what we're going to do and where we're going, it's best if it's just the two of us. It's going to be quite a hunt and you won't be able to keep up. Trust me. Now go. Vilkas probably has something else better for you to do. By the way, check in with Eorlund before sunset."

"Fine." Tor turned and skulked back inside.

Jaegar turned back to Aela. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Bannered Mare was a decent inn. It had a few rooms, served decent enough food and had the very sweet Honningbrew mead. The fire roared in the centre of the room as people gathered around it. Mikael the bard, played his lute in silence, probably waiting for more persons to come in in the afternoon before he started singing. Jaegar and Aela walked over to Hulda, owner of the inn.

"Companions. To what do I owe this visit?"

Aela spoke first as Jaegar scanned the inn.

"We're looking for the guy I spoke to this morning. Breton, brown short hair, little shorter than you."

"Him, he's in the back."

Jaegar peered past the pillar blocking him to see the Breton was indeed sitting drinking some mead. He started moving towards the man.

"Try not to break anything," Hulda warned.

"No promises," Aela told her as she watched Jaegar move.

Jaegar approached the man. "Evening. Now you may not know me, but you spoke to a friend of mine this morning. A woman, red hair, green paint on her face."

"Oh shit!" The Breton pulled a blade from under his clothes and swung at Jaegar. Jaegar dodged back as the man turned and made for the stairs. Jaegar grabbed the man's chair and threw it, just barely missing him as he went up the stairs. Jaegar sprinted up after him.

Aela watched as the two of them disappeared into a room upstairs. She could hear them scuffling upstairs. There was the sound of blows landing and a pot breaking. Eventually the man ran onto the upstairs landing overlooking the tavern and pressed himself up against the railing backing the room. She could not see Jaegar from where she was, but could tell that that wolfish grin he had was no doubt spread across his face.

"Fus Ro!"

The entire room seemed to shake as Jaegar released the Shout. The Breton broke through the wooden railing and flew clean over the fire. Jaegar walked onto the landing and looked down at his handywork. The Breton tried to get up. Aela stopped him by bringing her boot down on his hand, shaking her head when he tried to move.

She picked him up by his collar as Jaegar jumped down from the landing. Hulda was about to start complaining when he threw her a pouch of septims. She clammed up quick.

"You complain about spending money Hunter, when you just throw it around."

"I was complaining about Eorlund's charge for a shield, not about spending money." He looked the Breton in the eye and smiled. "You set us up you milk-drinker."

"No I... aaggh." Jaegar pressed a typical steel dagger against the man's throat. "Okay, okay... I set you up. I'm a member of the Silver Hands, but I'm not a fighter, so they had me set up a group of you guys."

"That's better," Jaegar said, tapping him on the cheek with the dagger.

"Where are they?" Aela asked, lifting him higher off the ground.

"They're in an old Nord keep, northwest of Redoran's Retreat in Hjaalmarch Hold south of Morthal."

"Now here's where we get a slight problem," Jaegar said. "Because of how honest you were, I'm inclined to let you live, but if I let you live you might try to get up there and warn them that we know where they are."

"Don't kill 'im in here," Hulda said.

"Yeah, don't kill me in here," the Breton said.

"Okay."

They dragged him outside in front of the well. "We'll just kill you out here."

"Mara's mercy," the Breton squeaked. Jaegar looked down at the pool of water that started to accumulate at the Breton's feet.

The Whiterun guards approached them. "Hold there. What are you doing?"

"Companion business," Jaegar said, looking up at them.

"My apologies."

"Don't let them kill me! Please!"

Aela looked at Jaegar. "He's not worth the kill."

Jaegar snorted. She was right. "Guards!"

"Yes, Companion?"

"Throw this man in prison," he said, throwing him to the guard's feet.

"On what charges?"

"Because I, Thane of Whiterun said so." With that he turned away as the guards lifted the Breton off the ground, uttering his thanks to the Eight.

"We set out for them first thing tomorrow," Jaegar told Aela.

"Then where are you going?"

"My house."

Aela followed him, never once having been there. She was quite surprised when he opened the door, it was quite homely despite the fact that he did not really live there. He started up the fireplace as she looked around. The front held the fireplace and a bookshelf on the right wall. To the left was a long shelf upon which were various different trinkets, some of which even looked Dwemer in origin. The back held a table and bench up against a window. A couple cupboard were there, lined with various spices, herbs, fruits and vegetables. Next to the cupboards, under the stairs, was a door that led to an alchemy lab. She could see a bookshelf stacked with books along the entire wall. Upstairs held two bedrooms, a small one through a door at the top of the stairs to the left, and one that would be over the kitchen/dining area, which was the master bedroom. The door to the master bedroom was open. She could see two swords and a shield hanging over the bed head. A black striped rug was on the floor at the foot of the bed. She wondered if it came from some kind of a sabre cat.

She returned downstairs to him.

"Curiosity satisfied?" he inquired.

"It's quite nice Hunter," she said.

"I know."

"Where's your housecarl?"

"She's travelling with a Khajiit caravan. It's where I get some of my gold from."

"Really?"

"Yes. I made a deal with Ri'saad, leader of the caravans. I come across a lot of trinkets and odds and ends in my travels, so I trade them to him, as well as invest gold into the caravan itself. As part of the agreement he allows Lydia, to travel with his caravan."

"I see. Yet you complain about spending three hundred gold on Tor's shield."

"You're not going to let me live that down are you?"

"No way, Hunter."

He sighed and started preparing a meal.

"I didn't think you could cook."

"That's because Tilma always cooks," he said as he seasoned the meat.

"True." She looked around at the bookcases and picked a book at random off the shelf. "This is quite an impressive collection of books."

"Thank you. Be careful some are quite rare and others" - he chuckled - "are ill-gotten."

"I see. Why so many books though? Do you read all of them?"

"I've read many of them."

"You almost sound like you could be a mage."

Jaegar shrugged. "I'm actually part Breton, though you can't see it. My mother was half Breton."

"Then where'd you get the name Jaegar?"

"From Oblivion for all I know. I've never heard of anyone else with the name. It's actually my middle name. First name's Sylvio."

Aela snickered and swallowed a laugh.

"Now that was given to me by my mother."

He pierced the meat to let it cook then went upstairs. He took off his armour in his bedroom. "Feel free to change, we're not going anywhere tonight," he told her as she leaned against the railing outisde the door.

"What if something happens and we need to fight?"

"If you _can't_ find a dagger hidden somewhere around here I missed a spot," he chuckled.

"Okay. I'm honoured to be welcomed to your home."

"Do you ever relax?" When she hesitated, Jaegar stopped her. "Never mind."

She took off her armour, leaving the first layer of clothes she had on underneath, wrappings around her breasts and a bottom that went down her thighs a little. She hung her armour over the railing as Jaegar walked out of his bedroom in trousers and shirtless, tying up his locks. She walked down the stairs. Despite her confidence in her abilities to fight she felt naked without her weapons. Seeing her discomfort, Jaegar reached under the bench as he served the meal, pulling out an elven dagger.

"There's a glass one under where you're sitting. It's a little heavy on the back end."

She reached under the bench and pulled the blade. Indeed it was exactly as he said.

"There are a few steel ones under the actual table, they're smaller than most and only the first inch up the tip is sharpened."

She reached under the table and felt the line of daggers. "Meant for throwing?"

He nodded as he placed the meat onto her plate. "There are others around too."

"Why so many?"

"It was milder until the first Dark Brotherhood assassin, had a Cyrodillic accent I think. Then I really changed the place. I have about a hundred different daggers in here. I didn't get the lock changed until a couple of days before Skjor died. Unfortunately the second assassin came before that, a black furred Khajiit. I didn't show you my new rug did I?"

Aela laughed at that and took a bite of beef.

"I'm serious, skinned, cleaned and laid out right in front my bed. If it was bigger you would think it came off of a sabre cat."

"I've no doubt Hunter, trust me. What happened after you changed the locks?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? That's quite boring."

Jaegar shrugged, swallowing his beef. "It looks normal on the outside, but I managed to craft a Dwemer mechanism from parts I got out of a set of ruins. From both sides it looks like a regular lock, but it's a very precise and peculiar mechanism."

"Peculiar? How can it be peculiar if you crafted it."

Jaegar pulled out two more bottles of Honningbrew mead and gave one to Aela. "I did. Let's leave how it works a mystery though."

Aela shrugged and took a gulp of the sweet mead.

"I've heard you've been all over," she said as it slid down her throat.

"Not really. Been to Morthal, Markarth and Windhelm. I'm hoping to head to Falkreath soon. I heard the forests out there are full of game. Maybe even the Prince of the Hunt."

The mead caught in Aela's throat and she began to cough. "You mean the ultimate hunt granted by Hircine?"

"The same."

"I would be honoured if you let me accompany you."

Jaegar smiled, holding up his bottle of Honningbrew. "I wouldn't have it any other way Huntress."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jaegar cleaned his fingernails with a steel dagger as Aela got some steelhead arrows from her chest in Jorrvaskr. Tor was still persisting that he should be allowed to come with them.

"For the last time Tor. No."

Aela walked up the stairs to the main hall. Jaegar sheathed the blade, returning it next to the other nine daggers he had of similar design. He put on his cloak and turned to leave.

"Tor, it's not that I don't trust you in combat. It's that I don't think you can stomach what we're going to do to them and the fact that I don't want you clanking around in that steel armour of yours. Aela and I are going to be moving quick. We can't have you slowing us down."

"Let's go Hunter," Aela said pushing the door. "Don't worry Tor, you'll have your time."

The sun had barely risen by the time they made it out of Whiterun's gates. Aela wore a smaller cloak and hood over her armour, but, like Jaegar, had not pulled it up. The walk was the epitome of uneventful. Not even a skeever crossed their path. Jaegar enjoyed spending the time with the Huntress, even though when on a job like this they did not spend much time on words.

By the time they got to the ancient Nord structure they would later learn was called Rannveig's Fast, even at their quick pace, it was evening. It was not yet night, but with the dark clouds that had settled overhead it was hard to tell.

They slowly walked up the stairs up to the cairn's stone terrace. They were a couple of men around a fire.

"You think the Companions are really going to come here?"

"I don't know. The boss wouldn't mind them coming, but I'm not going to lie, I'm scared shitless, especially after seeing what happened at Redoran's retreat."

"If they _do_ come by, we're ordered to tell Jogvarr as soon as we see 'em."

"Don't you think, they'll see the fire?"

"Jogvarr says the dogs would wait until nighttime so no worries."

Jaegar looked at Aela. They both drew their bows. Jaegar pulled a bottle from one of his pouches and removed the stopper. It was wide enough for him to dip the large glass arrowhead inside. It came out with a slightly thick substance dripping off of it. He turned the arrow until it stopped dripping then handed it to Aela who did the same. She placed the bottle down and they got ready. Once again, without a word, the arrows were released at the same time.

Both prey grunted in pain as the arrows pierced the soft of their bellies. They both clutched at their respective arrows. One tried to get up, but stumbled over as his body went numb. Before moving, they watched to see if anyone came to the watchmen's aid. No one came. The two hunters climbed up the steps and moved silently over to them. They weren't dead. They watched with petrified eyes as the hunters removed their arrows.

"Frostbite," he said to them. Were it that they could move, their eyes would have widened.

The two entered the cairn. "How should we go about this, Huntress?"

"We hunt them down and kill them. Make them quiver with fear as we chase them down throughout the halls of this old keep," Aela answered, removing the primary parts of her armour and gear and placing them behind some rubble.

Jaegar followed suit, removing the main pieces of his armour and his gear, daggers and all, and placed them with Aela's gear. When he turned around, Aela had already begun to transform. He followed suit. His bones crunched as they lengthened. Claws came from his hands as he grew taller, hair appearing all over his body. His mouth practically became a vice, filled with razor sharp teeth. When it was finished he crouched low on all fours and growled, Aela next to him.

They took off, sprinting on all fours through the cairn. When they emerged in the next room they howled. The scent of fear filled the room at their unexpected appearance. Before the Silver Hand members could scatter, one of the braver ones, presumably the leader shouted for them to attack. Aela and Jaegar happily obliged.

They crossed the room in seconds, each grabbing the closest Silver Hand, pinning them to the floor and ripping them apart. Some scattered, others held their ground. The one who had given the orders stood at the Word Wall at the back. Jaegar sprinted towards him through the throng. Jaegar noticed the lever by the man's foot and the metal grating before the Word Wall and jumped, bounding off the walls. The Silver Hand panicked then, realising that his trap had been found out. He could only scream as Jaegar came down on him, grabbed him by the head and smashed it into the wall. He bit deep into his dead prey, tearing a piece from his torso and threw him onto the very grating he had tried to trap him with.

He bounded back to the fight. Aela's killing and the fact that Jeagar had gotten to their leader had caused the remainder to scatter. Aela went left, Jaegar went right. Jaegar chased one down and grabbed him, tearing him to pieces. Blood dripped from his maw when he looked up and saw a Silver Hand woman looking at him through a whole where some rubble had collapsed. Jeagar ran and stuck his claw through the hole. The woman bounded back up against the wall.

Jaegar stepped back and howled. Two ethereal wolves appeared next to him and jumped through the holes at the woman. Jaegar had left the rubble before her screams could be heard echoing throughout the halls.

Jaegar ran up the stairs, straight into a steel gate. He growled angrily, pulling on it. He ran back downstairs. He knew where it led. A small bridge was in the centre of the main room. Silver Hands now on it. Those with bows fired arrows at Aela.

"There's the other one!"

Jaegar jumped, digging his claws into the wall and jumped onto the bridge. He growled, his stance low, approaching them, all the hair on his back standing up. One Silver Hand drew his sword, knowing he had no choice but to fight. Jaegar lunged, knocking the man's sword out of his hand and grabbed him in his jaws. The man screamed as Jaegar thrashed his head around, snapping the man in two.

The other Silver Hands panicked. A few even jumped off straight into Aela's waiting jaws. The others ran across the bridge. Jaegar made it to the one at the back, before she even got to the door and smashed her head into the ground. His bloodlust, growing even more, he ran for the door.

"Open it!" He heard a gate raise and then fall as he rounded the corner.

"Don't leave me here! Mara's mercy!" The Silver Hand tried drawing the greatsword on his back to no avail, as Jaegar ripped him to shreds in the narrow passageway.

Jaegar returned to the walkway above the room. The Silver Hands were mostly scattered about the room, but all were not there. One even tried his best to fight Aela only to have his arm pulled out of his socket. Jaegar jumped down, landing on top of one and ripping his arm out between his teeth. The Nord bled out on the ground underneath him, screaming at the pain at the sight of his limb between the teeth of the giant werewolf on top of him.

He left the Nord screaming and bleeding out on the floor. Jaegar howled. Two ethereal wolves appeared again, this time chasing the Silver Hands in the room. Aela and Jaegar took off again, this time finding the stairs to the lower level, where the Silver Hands had disappeared. They found the small jail undeneath. They chased them down, killing them one by one, blood in their eyes. Aela took off after one that managed to run back upstairs.

Jeagar ran up the stairs behind his own prey and landed on her at the top of the stairs, flinging her across the room like a ragdoll. Jaegar looked up. Aela was by the Word Wall. The Silver Hand slashed at her and blocked with his shield. He managed to deflect a blow and stab Aela in the stomach. Aela cried out. Jaegar's cry, seemed to shaked the foundations of the old fast. In it, all the emotion he felt for the Huntress.

He crossed the distance in less than a second, jumping off the wall to come down on the Silver Hand with agonizing force. He grabbed the man by his head and slammed it into the stone. He ripped the man's arms off, all while he screamed for the Eight beneath Jaegar. Jaegar ended the man by ripping out his throat, and part of his chest cavity, with a single snap of his jaws. He then flung the lifeless torso to the centre of the room and turned to Aela, who was slowly changing back.

She lay naked before him, sweat covering her body and blood oozing from the wound. Jaegar nuzzled her and whimpered, licking the wound. She grimaced and rubbed his nose.

As she watched Jaegar change back she looked between his legs. He felt the same lust she did after a good hunt. He held his hand over her wound, and it glowed with white light.

"You _do_ use magic," she said, feeling the pain slowly fade and the wound slowly close.

"A little," he said, focused.

The pain fading, Aela still felt her heart beating at a fast pace for many reasons, the end of the hunt and Jaegar laying next to her being the primary ones. She watched as he rubbed his finger over the small scar that had formed with a serious look on his face. She rubbed his cheek, startling him.

He was the only one who thought as she did. From the time she first saw him fight that giant she saw the wildness in his eyes, the primal nature that could never fade, even with the way he looked at her now, wanting her. He was not some mere brutish fighter as the others were, he was fast, quick, a predator in true form, relishing the chase as much as the kill. It drew her to him, like a kindred spirit.

She reached her hand down between his legs. A gasp escaped his lips.

"Lay with me, Alpha," she repeated, the primal passion rising between them.

That night, Aela let the dead know what he was to her as their primal noises pierced the air of the crypt.

* * *

**I really hope I got this chapter right. I haven't posted in a while because I was working on another work that I posted on Fictionpress. It falls under fantasy so I was afraid I might accidentally bring across certain aspects from it to this story. If you like this story or my writing style, feel free to check it out. It's called Grimoire, the link to it is on my profile page.**


End file.
